trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartlett United
Bartlett United is part of an official partnership with American club, Wenger's Arsenal. History After years of playing local league games against each other, four Toronto sporting clubs joined together to form Bartlett United. In 2007, Bartlett United fielded its first professional squad, comprised entirely of the best players from its member clubs, and managed by neighbourhood legend, Leo Patrick. Sine then, the club has been moving up through the ranks of Canadian professional football, and has devoted itself to featuring the finest players from Canada and the world. In December of 2008, Bartlett United formed a reserve squad which began play in the sixth division of Canada. They promoted quickly and have continued to be an important proving ground for the stars of the future. Controversy Club Honours 1st place Season 8 - Canada 4.5 Season 17 - Canada 4.11 Season 20 - N.Egyptian Cup 2nd place Season 10 - Canada 3.3 Season 15 - World Club Cup group 1.07 Season 18 - Prince Arthurs Chalice Season 19 - 2nd Bartlett Challenge Cup Season 19 - The Vincent Memorial Cup 3rd place Season 10 - All-Canadian Cup Season 12 - Tim Hortons Cup II Season 18 - Canada 3.4 Reserve Honours Season 19 - West Bloor Halftime Tea Reserve Challenge Cup (best 7 matches v. 1813 Reserves. final outcome 4-3) Individual Honours Golden Boot: Nick Lefebvre (S.8, S.11), Gilles Mathieu (S.17) MVP: David Bethune (S.9), Michael Mouat (S.17) U21 MVP: Kyle Sturdee (S.18) Club records Attendance: 28992 v Richmond Northstars (0-2) (l) Biggest win: 11-0 v. Bloorcourt City AFC (l) Goals/game: Charles Delaney 6 v الجمل (SA) (f) Points/game: Humberto Morales 6 v. K.S. Superpiwosz Knurów (Pol), Charles Delaney 6 v الجمل (SA) (f) Goals/season: Humberto Morales 24 Assists/season: Jeff Honeyman 21 Points/season: Gilles Mathieu 28 MoM/Season: Humberto Morales 10 Rating/Season: Michael Mouat 7.14 All-time Goals: Nick Lefebvre 119 All-time Assists: Terry Nicholson 54 All-time Points: Nick Lefebvre 161 All-time MoM: Anton Albrecht 24 Highest transfer out: Nazzareno Giacomelli $200,000,000 Highest transfer in: Bob Lontelli $275,000,000 Most Head to Head matches: RH Zoccola (Canada) 14 Dockers FC (Canada) 14 Northage City FC (Canada) 12 Hans Island (Canada) 12 Argonoughts (Canada) 12 The Razorback (Canada) 12 FC United of Guelph (Canada) 12 Boars Head FC (Canada) 11 Club Awards MVP Season 8: Nick Lefebvre Season 9: David Bethune + Season 10: David Bethune Season 11: David Bethune Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Terry Nicholson Season 15: Terry Nicholson Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat+ Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Bartlett Boot Season 8: Nick Lefebvre + Season 9: Banel Cristea Season 10: Paul Schrimp Season 11: Nick Lefebvre + Season 12: Nick Lefebvre Season 13: Nick Lefebvre Season 14: Nick Lefebvre Season 15: Paul Schrimp Season 16: Nazzareno Giacomelli Season 17: Gilles Mathieu+ Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Humberto Morales Best Defender Season 8: Billy Mccully Season 9: Kevin Freyman Season 10: Kevin Freyman Season 11: Syed Rizal Rakhli Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Anton Albrecht Season 15: Anton Albrecht Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Anton Albrecht Season 19: Mike Mccreath Most Improved Player Season 8: Nick Lefebvre Season 9: Jimmy Daily Season 10: Paul Schrimp Season 11: Syed Rizal Rakhli Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Bohdan Kramal Season 14: Robert Neil Season 15: Jozef Fara Season 16: Eren Kiraç Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Mike Mccreath Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Best Newcomer Season 8: Henrik Nørgaard Season 9: Ante Šarić Season 10: Terry Nicholson Season 11: Jernej Stibilj Season 12: Hamadi Al Dosari Season 13: Tabib Bin Mansour Season 14: Josef Fara Season 15: Michael Mouat Season 16: Bruce Bone Season 17: Gilles Mathieu Season 18: Kyle Sturdee Season 19: Bobby Cloke Future Star Season 8: Tino Cameron, Finn Johannesen Season 9: Sean Sargent Season 10: Robert Neil Season 11: Bobby Donovan Season 12: Bobby Donovan Season 13: Kevin Adams Season 14: Frank Maclellan Season 15: Jozef Fara Season 16: Frank Provencher Season 17: Mike Thomason Season 18: Kyle Sturdee Season 19: Jeff Honeyman Ironman Award Season 8: Henrik Nørgaard Season 9: Banel Cristea Season 10: Nick Lefebvre Season 11: Nick Lefebvre Season 12: Anton Albrecht Season 13: Terry Nicholson Season 14: Nick Lefebvre Season 15: Paul Schrimp Season 16: Bruce Fawcett Season 17: Michael Mouat Season 18: Humberto Morales Season 19: Mike Mccreath, Humberto Morales + denotes league title United Century Club Bruce Fawcett 379* Nick Lefebvre 269 Anton Albrecht 268 Paul Schrimp 250 Eren Kiraç 220 Terry Nicholson 216 Billy Mccully 202 Robert Neil 181 David Bethune 162 Mike Mccreath 159* Loong Haifeng 159 Bobby Donovan 150 Kevin Freyman 125 Humberto Morales 116* Jozef Fara 114* Bruce Hlynka 113 Michael Mouat 111* Syed Rizal Rakhli 110 Jack Fowler 104 * denotes current roster Management Presidents Richard Davis 7-14 Mikko Nurmela 15-16 Bohdan Kramal 16 Luc Mauwers 17- Managers Leo Patrick 7-12 Mikko Nurmela 12-14 Yonathan Uscanga 15 Bob Weller 15-16 Garry Milne 16 Sean Boylan 17- Youth Managers Mikko Nurmela 13 Garry Milne 13-16 David Bethune 17- Staff Hall of Fame Season 18 Inaugural Inductees Leo Patrick (Manager) David Bethune Kevin Freyman Nick Lefebvre Paul Schrimp Season 20 Inductees Eren Kiraç Anton Albreact Category:Football Clubs Category:Canadian Football Clubs